L'appel des fics
by Ilunae
Summary: Spoil chapitre 213. Izuku avait décidé d'arrêter de lire des fics. Ses prédécesseurs étaient d'un autre avis.


Bonjour,

Les prédécesseurs pervers sont de retour pour lire des fics cette fois.

Pairings : Bakudeku. Shinkami, Kirimina, Seroroki et Iiyama sont mentionnés aussi.

* * *

S'il avait choisi d'arrêter de lire des fanfics comme le lui avait dit Kacchan, il était un peu jaloux de ses collègues qui en lisaient encore. Ils avaient tous l'air de beaucoup s'amuser. Surtout Kaminari.

"Hier, j'ai lu une super fic où Hitoshi et moi, on se retrouvait dans l'espace !"

Plus le temps passait et, plus cela devenait difficile pour lui pour ne pas craquer. Kacchan avait raison cependant. Les fanfics n'étaient pas bonnes pour lui. Si à chaque fois qu'il voyait le nom de son mari en couple avec quelqu'un d'autre que lui, il se mettait dans des états pas possible, il valait mieux éviter d'aller ce sur ce site.

Malgré cela, il avait toujours envie d'y retourner à chaque fois qu'il se retrouvait seul dans son appartement. D'autant plus que Kacchan était parti en mission pour quelques jours. Izuku commençait à trouver le temps long sans lui.

Il avait un autre problème.

"Bon, on s'emmerde là, gamin !"

"Ouais, tu veux pas retourner lire des fics ! Il y en avait des biens !"

S'il pouvait convaincre ses prédécesseurs de se taire pendant qu'il travaillait, ce n'était pas le cas quand il était seul.

"Mais Kacchan m'a dit de ne plus aller sur ce site !"

"Et alors ? Tu fais tout ce qu'il te dit, Izuku ?"

"Non, non ! Mais, il a raison ! Je m'énerve pour rien à chaque fois que je vois un auteur le shipper avec quelqu'un d'autre !"

Il ne tenait pas à retomber sur une autre aberration. Il devait donc se montrer fort.

"Pour ça, tu te souviens de ce que tes collègues t'ont dit, Deku ?"

Oui, il y avait un moyen pour exclure les pairings qu'il ne voulait pas voir. Le problème était que la liste était interminable. A chaque fois il devait rajouter de nouveaux tags.

"Puis, tu te souviens la petite Mina t'a parlé d'une fic super sur ton Kacchan et toi !"

Il s'en souvenait très bien. C'était l'une des raisons pour lesquelles, il avait tellement envie de retourner sur ce site.

"Aller Deku, on sait tous que tu en meurs d'envie !"

"On est dans ton cœur, on sait tous à quoi tu penses !"

"Vas-y Izuku !"

"Au pire, si tu vois un truc qui te plaît pas, tu n'as qu'à l'ignorer, gamin !"

"Puis, le blondinet n'est pas là ! Comme ça, tu auras l'impression d'être un peu avec lui en lisant !"

"Ça pourrait aussi te donner des idées pour quand il rentrera !"

Avec le temps, Izuku s'était habitué aux commentaires sur sa vie sexuelle. Il n'avait pas eu le choix, il n'avait aucun moyen de les arrêter de parler.

"Je suis sûr que le petit blond sera content quand il rentrera !"

Izuku soupira.

"Bon d'accord mais seulement une !"

Il se dirigea donc vers son ordinateur pour l'allumer. Une fois sur le site, il prit soin d'exclure tous les tags concernant Kacchan et quelqu'un d'autre que lui avant de partir à la recherche de la fic dont lui avait parlé Ashido. Il n'eut aucun mal à la trouver comme Kirishima lui avait donné le titre.

Il débuta donc sa lecture. Dans la fic, Kacchan et lui étaient des chasseurs de vampires. Le scénario était très intéressant. Du moins pour lui.

"Hé ! Petit, on s'emmerde un peu là !"

"Oui, tu veux pas passer tout de suite à la scène de fesses ! C'est pour ça qu'on est sur ce site !"

"Non, ça m'intéresse de tout lire !"

"Mais c'est long !"

"Raaah ! On y arrivera plus vite si vous me laissez lire !"

Cela fut suffisant pour les faire taire pendant un moment. Le petit groupe reprit les commentaires à la fin de la fic.

"Elle était pas mal la scène de cul !"

"Elle était quand même un peu expéditive ! Qu'est-ce que tu dirais d'en lire une autre ?"

"Ah non ! On avait dit juste une !"

La fic qu'il avait lu avait été suffisante pour lui. Comme l'avait dit Ashido, elle était bien écrite. Izuku pouvait donc se contenter de ça.

"Non, c'est toi qui a décidé ça tout seul, petit !"

"Nous on a jamais dit ça !"

"Ouais, on a jamais dit une seule fic !"

"Aller petit ! On sait tous que tu as encore envie de lire !"

"Qu'est-ce que tu dirais d'un petit omegaverse, Izuku !"

"Oh oui ! On sait tous que tu adores ce trope !"

Izuku aurait bien aimé pouvoir nier mais, ils avaient raison. L'omegaverse était quelque chose qui le fascinait. Imaginer un monde où il appartiendrait à Kacchan et où ce dernier ferait de son mieux pour s'occuper de lui. Dans un monde comme ça, tout le monde serait obligé de reconnaître qu'ils étaient faits l'un pour l'autre. Personne n'aurait donc envie d'écrire des sornettes comme le mettre avec Todoroki.

"Aller, Deku ! Va chercher un petit omegaverse !"

"Un petit omegaverse, Izu !"

Il finit donc par craquer et partit à la recherche d'une fic sur ce trope. Celle-ci plut à tout le monde mais à la fin, ils en voulaient encore plus. Au point où il en était, Izuku décida qu'une autre petite histoire ne lui ferait pas de mal.

Il tomba sur un UA très intriguant.

"Oh ! Un UA de manchots ! C'est trop mignon !"

C'était la première fois qu'il voyait un auteur écrire sur lui et Kacchan en tant qu'animaux. Il avait besoin de lire ça.

"Oh non, gamin ! On avait dit quelque chose de hard !"

"Oui, laisse cette fic ! Trouve nous quelque chose de plus intéressant !"

Pas question de les écouter cette fois. Ils devraient attendre la fin de la fic sur les manchots. Izuku n'allait pas laisser passer quelque chose d'aussi bien. Dans cette histoire, Kacchan et lui étaient des manchots vivant sur la banquise. Ils finissaient par avoir une petite fille grâce à l'aide d'une sorte de dieu.

C'était tout le fluff dont il avait eu besoin sans le savoir.

"Bon t'as pas un peu fini de gagatiser, Deku !"

"Oui, on voudrait bien passer à un truc plus adulte !"

Izuku leva les yeux au ciel. Ils ne changeraient donc jamais. Il finit par les écouter et, retourna à la recherche d'une fic plus en accord avec leurs goûts.

"Hé ! Attends, celle-là a l'air pas trop mal !"

"Laquelle ?"

"Celle tout en haut là !"

Izuku jeta donc un coup d'œil à son écran et regarda les tags : 'Red riot/Pinky'.

"Ah mais ce sont mes amis !"

"Et alors ?"

"Ouais, ça les dérange pas de lire sur toi et ton Kacchan !"

Ça, cela les regardait. Kirishima et sa femme pouvaient lire ce qu'ils voulaient, c'était leur problème. Izuku n'avait toujours pas envie de lire sur ses amis dans ce genre de situations.

"Oh ! Il y en a une autre qui a l'air pas mal, non plus !"

Quand Izuku regarda la fic que son prédécesseur lui indiquait, il vit le tag :'Tsukuyomi/Dark Shadow'.

"Non pas ça !"

"Bah quoi ? Tu t'es jamais demandé s'il le faisait pas avec son alter ?"

Du tout. Pourquoi Izuku se demanderait ça ? Tokoyami était son ami et, il n'avait pas envie de lire sur lui en train de faire des trucs avec l'entité qui habitait son corps.

Il décida donc de passer à une autre page en espérant ne pas tomber sur un autre truc bizarre.

"Oh ! Celle-là aussi a l'air bien !"

Quand Izuku vit le résumé, il se demanda si ses prédécesseurs ne se moquaient pas de lui. Midnight directrice d'un club de BDSM.

"Non mais, ça va pas !"

"Oh ! Mais tu sais bien que ça a toujours été son trip le BDSM !"

"Mais c'était l'une de mes profs !"

"Elle ne l'est plus !"

"Puis regarde tous ces ships ! 'Midnight/Mont Lady', 'Midnight/Uravity', 'Midnight/Eraserhead', 'Midnight/Pinky/Earphone jack', 'Midnight/Ingenium' ! Ça envoie du rêve !"

De mieux en mieux. L'une de ses anciens professeurs en train de faire des trucs avec ses amis ou collègues. Comme s'il avait envie de lire sur Iida dans ce genre d'endroit. Izuku était sûr que ce n'était pas le genre de son ami.

"Oh ! Tu vas nous faire croire que c'est un eunuque !"

"Tu dois bien te douter de ce qu'il fait avec le petit Aoyama !"

"Je veux pas savoir !"

Sur cela, il décida de regarder les autres fics proposée. Bien sûr, il fut interrompu encore une fois par ses prédécesseurs.

"Celle-là ! On doit à tout prix la lire !"

"Ouais, elle a l'air trop bien !"

Izuku lit le résumé et le regretta aussitôt. Dans cette fic, Todoroki était un oméga spécial. Son père décidait de le prostituer et, le pauvre se faisait passer dessus par presque tout le monde. Est-ce que c'était une fic de ce genre sur laquelle il était tombé ? Dans ce cas, il comprenait mieux pourquoi, Sero leur avait demandé de ne plus parler de fanfic devant son compagnon.

Lui non plus, n'apprécierait pas de voir une fic sur lui où il faisait la pute.

"Non mais c'est encore pire là !"

"Mais non, elle doit être marrante !"

Ignorant les protestations des anciens utilisateurs de One for all, Izuku se mit à la recherche d'une autre fic sur Kacchan et lui. C'était pour ça qu'il était venu sur ce site à la base. Quelques secondes plus tard, il tomba sur horreur. Rien que le tag lui donna envie de vomir : 'All Might/Kacchan'.

"Argh !"

Là, c'était décidé. Les fics, c'était fini pour lui. Kacchan avait raison, elles étaient plus que mauvaises pour lui et sa santé mentale.

Quand Kacchan rentra il le retrouva le nez plongé dans un comic sur All Might.

* * *

Merci d'avoir lu.


End file.
